A Stab of Lust
by Red handed
Summary: The whole story of Sparta. How Paris and Helen fell in love
1. A taste of Paris

**I own the eyes of everyone who reads this sentence. Nothing else.**

**-PARIS POV- **

"Ah, the joys of marriage! You do the work while she spends the marriage, she chooses whether or not you can bed her and by each new moon she turns uglier and crabbier and lastly you get to be stuck with her for eternity! Never to turn your head to another woman!" Paris said to Aeneas, his favourite cousin and best friend.

"Oh shut up!" Aeneas said giving Paris a smirk, "At least I can finally see what all the fuss of marriage is about." Aeneas leant back in the grass and looked at the sky. He was going to be married today. Paris was to be his best man and Tara, his wife's sister was going to be the virgin bridesmaid.

"Oh why oh why didn't I get the pretty one?" Paris teased pointing out that Creusa, Aeneas' wife to be, was far uglier than Oenone, Paris' wife. 

"You are such a pain in my ass." Aeneas said throwing some ripped grass in Paris' face. Paris let out a boyish laugh and sat up, "At least you get to bed her tonight."

"Unless she chooses not to." Aeneas said gloomily.

"She would want to. She's just as curious as you are." Paris said seriously.

"How do you know? You don't even know her." Aeneas said looking at Paris.

"Neither do you but I know women." Paris said nodding trying to be wise.

"Bloody show-off you are." Aeneas smirked, "You're a prince for three months and already you've found your way to every pretty maid's heart in the palace and you've even managed to become a favourite of Priam." Aeneas had a sarcastic tint of jealousy in his voice but truthfully Aeneas was far too much of a good man to ever be jealous of Paris. Aeneas had a title of his own. Everyone in Troy knew him as the champion fighter- second best only to Hector and Paris could never compete next to Aeneas.

"She'll be all over you tonight and when she realises how small your package is that's when she'll—Oof!" Paris stopped midway since Aeneas had punched him in the stomach.

"Ow!" Aeneas yelled as Paris punched him back and they both tackled each other rolling around in the grass throwing punches and exaggeratedly wrestling each other. 

"Whatever happens Paris." Aeneas said breathing heavily, "Don't ever estimate the size of my package. It's bigger than you think."

"Good man." Paris said panting and they both stood up to get ready for the wedding which they were meant to be getting ready for two hours ago.

-

"Son." King Priam says beaming with happiness over seeing his son. He has long forgotten the prophecy when Paris was born.

"Father," Paris said with a bit of a grin on his face. He was wondering what Aeneas would be doing this night with his new wife Creusa.

"You have been my son for three months now and now the time has come." Priam said to Paris. Paris' smile froze on his face and his heart skipped a beat. _Time for what?_

Paris was suddenly aware that Hector and all forty-nine of his brothers were there watching him. Hector was smiling kindly but some had sour looks on their faces.

"A long time ago, before I met your Mother even. My father Laomedon was the king of Troy and for one reason or another he offended Hercules, the greatest warrior in the world. Hercules and his band of Greek followers invaded Troy killed my father and captured my sister…Hesione. She was taken by Telamon as a prisoner." Priam gave a shaky breath looking as if he was about to break down and cry. Hector came over and kissed his wrinkly father's head. Poor Paris stood shocked with his heart beating painfully. What was happening? The king was about to cry! This was serious…

"Paris…My son." Priam started and Paris prepared himself for a huge task and leant in to listen carefully, "_You _must go and ask Menelaus, King of Sparta to return my sister so I can see her one last time." Priam said looking up at Paris' young handsome face. 

Hector looked at Paris with his lips pursed worriedly. Would Paris, full of spirit and life, accept such a large quest?

"Father…" Paris began in a perfectly serious voice and Hector smiled already knowing the answer, "Of course I will!" 

* * *

"This voyage will doom Troy." Cassandra told her Father Priam.

"I will forgive Paris if he fails to find out where my sister is. If he finds out that my sister is well and happy than it will be a success. I _doubt_ that he will return with her being carried in his arms." Priam said but a part of him wished that Paris would.

"Father! Listen to me! _I am a seer_! This voyage will bring all of Greece against us!" Cassandra shouted restraining herself from shaking the old man. 

Priam held his head in his hands, "Cassandra dear, you give me a headache."

Varsity, one of the forty-nine sisters of Cassandra came in and threw Cassandra a dirty look; who did she think she was disturbing their ancient father? Cassandra threw Varsity a dirty look back and then turned and gave her father a withering face, "Fine. _Be that way_." She said spitefully.

* * *

"Don't ask him straight away. Wait at least three days. Three days are the days of welcome. After that you ask him. If he says something spiteful against princess Hesione than do not act offended. Stay for a week than leave. If he gives good news of Hesione than stay for two weeks and if he gives you permission to retrieve Hesione from the house of Telamon than wait for three days more before you do! He has to warn Telamon at least. Then if you do manage to retrieve Hesione leave at once! Do not stay a moment longer do you understand?" Hector was giving Paris a very good lecture and Paris quietly repeated all of Hector's wise words to himself. 

"Stay for a week if it's bad news and two weeks if it is good news. Wait three days if allowed to retrieve Hesione from Telamon." Paris repeated to himself frowning.

"And remember. Menelaus is a foolish man." Hector whispered to Paris, "But very powerful. Do not under any circumstances offend him!" 

"And don't abduct anyone!" Cassandra said creeping up behind Paris and Hector. Paris gave a small jump at Cassandra's appearance and missed her advice.

"Sorry? What was that Cassie?" Paris asked. Cassandra's heart melted at Paris' nickname for her- a sign that he loved her- but didn't lose her head for a second.

"Don't start a war young Paris." Cassandra repeated in a deadly quiet voice.

Paris' hair drooped slightly in disappointment. Did she really think that he would want to bring war on the family that had been so kind to him? Especially to her and Hector? They were his favourite brother and sister.

Hector threw Cassandra a scowl. That was not what to say to their brother who was hardly a man yet and did not yet know the full responsibilities of being a prince.

"I won't." Paris gulped uncertainly.

"Have a good trip brother but did you really have to ask for Aeneas to come as well?" Hector said in a stern voice but Paris let out a boyish giggle.

"I'm doing him a favour."

Hector raised an eyebrow, "I don't see how. You're just making yourself an enemy to his wife Creusa!"

"She doesn't hate Paris. She loves him because he is so handsome." Cassandra said.

"Yeah!" Paris agreed only hearing what he wanted to hear, "She won't hate me Hector! Anyway Aeneas isn't ready for marriage yet! I'm just giving him two weeks more time!"

"You're need to help others Paris will one day be the death of us all." Cassandra said softly to herself. Paris tried to ignore Cassandra. She had been making the same comments for three months and everyone thought her a bit mad. Hector gave a small sigh then smiled teasingly at Paris ignoring Cassandra's remark. 

"Oh, and you- young Paris- call yourself an expert on marriage?" Hector said shoving Paris. Paris rubbed his arm and stuck out his tongue.

"You can't talk! It's going to be _ages _before you and Andromache get married!" Paris said trying to throw a fake punch at Hector. 

"A year. And by royal terms you shouldn't be married before me." Hector said grabbing Paris' flailing arms. Paris definitely sucked at fighting.

"Well then that's okay because that way I won't have to be faithful to Oenone!" Paris said and blushed when he saw that Cassandra was still standing there.

Cassandra however was deep in thought and felt Paris' blush in her direction, "You _should _stay faithful to your wife Paris. No matter what, _stay faithful._" She warned.

Paris looked at her confusedly; he was confused by most things Cassandra said because he hadn't gotten used to the idea that she thought that she could see the future yet. However it was thanks to Paris that most people stopped calling Cassandra a crack-pot.

"Go! You were meant to board five minutes ago!" Hector said giving Paris one last shove. Paris immediately lifted up his fist but then thought the better of it and started to run to his ship.

"BYE!" Paris yelled waving to Cassandra and Hector who, even though they grew smaller in the distance, never looked as royal, wise and loving as they did at that moment.

-

**I started this story again because I wanted to skip a few steps and go straight to Sparta.**

**I apologize to Comodore Chiliidog ** (sp?)** for wasting her previous review  
**


	2. The Caged Swan

**I own nothing  
**

* * *

**The Caged Swan: HELEN'S POV  
**

"_Imagine that you have just woken up. You don't feel any emotion. You don't feel happy, sad, glad, scared;_ nothing_. You don't remember anything either. For that one second of waking you are totally innocent and clueless. Even if you were a murderer you would be childlike and harmless in that second. Your slate is clean and a new day has begun. That's the happiest moment in my life. After that one second has passed your feelings and your memories flood back to you. You remember all your sins or all your glories. The moment of nothingness has passed and the day has officially begun from that moment of horrible knowledge." _Helen, Queen of Sparta

Helen snapped open her eyes. Nothing. Then…

First feeling: a sick feeling in her stomach. She was a dreadfully unhappy Queen married to Menelaus. 

Second feeling: Happiness. Menelaus was going off to Mycenae to visit his brother and Grandfather today. Helen beamed with sinful happiness and lied on her back until her thoughts were interrupted with a wail. Helen sat up quickly and then heard another wail. Her heart sank. It's her daughter Hermione.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Helen asks the slaves that were bustling around heating her bath and preparing her clothes.

"She's upset that the King is leaving today, my Queen." One of them said giving a deep bow in her direction. Helen felt something stab her heart. 

That was her third feeling: Disappointment. Hermione didn't love her as much as she loved her Father even though Menelaus was away for months at a time.

Helen, despite a tide of emotions gave a nod and stood up out of her bed. Three slaves rushed to her and began to strip her while the others threw flowers over her bath for scent and ran around finding jewels for the Queen to wear. 

Helen's night-dress slid off and for an uncomfortable moment every maid in the room stared - as if they were drooling men instead of ladies- they stared at her shining skin and her elegant and swan-like body. Helen gracefully hopped into the bath while the slaves threw perfumes over her to give her a heavenly scent. One of the slaves brushed Helen's beautiful long hair carefully, as if it was made of silk, while another one of the slaves ran to fetch a towel for the queen to wrap around herself. 

Once Helen was finished the slaves bustled around her dressing her with fine clothes and jewelleries. Helen then gave a nod at the slaves who all bowed deeply.

As Helen left they all watched her movements half brewing with jealously, the other half shivering at the fact that they had touched the most beautiful half-goddess woman ever.

Helen glided into the throne room and looked at Menelaus' advisors and men who wanted a favour from Menelaus. They watched her hungrily and behind them the maids, slaves and wives of the advisors studied her every movement trying to figure out how Helen managed to glide, flow and shine with every step. The girls all had tried to copy Helen's flash of eyes and her pouting of the lips but never could manage it. 

Helen sat down innocently and looked around- almost suspiciously- at her surroundings. The men straightened up immediately and talked loudly trying to catch the attention of their perfect queen while the women tried to slink into the background as if one look from Helen would turn them all into dust.

Menelaus strode into the room with a thump and a bang. The men looked at Menelaus and smiled boyishly. The women smiled to themselves as they saw Menelaus' red hair bounce against his shoulders as he strode towards Helen frumpily. 

Helen looked at Menelaus and her heart leaped. _Why did she hate Menelaus so much_? _He was a good man with good intentions wasn't he? _He wasn't so bad and Helen knew she wasn't perfect herself.

"Helen, my swan!" Menelaus said in a loud voice.

Helen suddenly came to her senses. She suddenly remembered why she hated Menelaus. He was_ creepy_. She hated the sound of her name on his lips and she hated his every movement. He almost scared her by the way his eyes twitched and by the way his hands, so large and broad, were so slippery and floppy- like dead fish. 

"My King!" Helen said trying to imitate his cheerful voice but wasn't even able to say his name out loud. Menelaus pulled her out of her throne and gave her a soft hug. Helen resisted a shiver of disgust as she felt him rising up against her. There's one thing she wouldn't miss while he was away.

"Daddy!" 

Menelaus looked over Helen's shoulder to see Hermione standing in the doorway. Menelaus pushed Helen aside and then spread open his arms, "Hermione!" He yelled. The court approved smiling. Hermione giggled with Menelaus and sat on his lap playing with his red beard as Helen sat beside them trying hopelessly to fit into the perfect image. But she didn't fit into it. So she sat on her throne curling her fingers around the arm of the throne. 

The court was filled with a low buzz and although people still gave her lustful glances Helen didn't feel flattered. On the whole she felt disconnected and unloved. Like a caged swan in a way. All pretty for show but unable to fly and see the world outside her cage.

"Helen darling." Menelaus suddenly said after Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Yes," Helen said raising her eyebrows in surprise. She had just been daydreaming. 

"Hermione wants you to sing us a song about the Nymphs." Menelaus said chuckling. 

Helen felt a piece of her heart die. She felt like a fool. She wanted to put her head in her arms and cry. Helen's jaw jumped and her eyes flittered quickly to keep her tears inside. Her daughter- _Her own daughter_- needed her father to talk to her mother for her. 

Helen bit down her feelings and lifted up her chin slightly. She was a Spartan Queen and no matter how unhappy she was she had to act dignified and like a good wife.

"As you wish...Darling," Helen said as if it was a pleasure to sing for them.

Helen looked around at the room. They quickly looked away and started to chatter pointlessly among themselves. They knew that she was afraid to sing in front of them all. Helen's skin prickled with fear and her hands shook but Menelaus and Hermione wanted to hear her sing. And she wanted to be apart of the family. _"You must sing!"_said a voice in her head. Helen's heart sped up and her stomach clenched into a ball. _Breathe. _Helen took a deep breath clearing her head slightly and opened her lips.

Helen's voice filled the court and everyone turned to see their beautiful Queen sing despite pretending not to care a moment before.

"_He was dressed in white,_

_The God,_

_He was strong and sleek_

_The God,_

_He was the hunt, the hound_

_For me to seek, _

_He was the chase to long for_

_The God_

_But by my promise I was bound_

_The promise of the Nymphs_

_From her wrath and anger you saved me_

_My love renewed, my promise broken, _

_The Great Bear my token_

_The night will haunt you now,_

_My brightness will show I care…_

_So look at me if you dare…"_

Helen's eyes gave their famous flash and she flicked her eyes over to her husband and daughter. Would they accept her as a mother and wife now that she had shared her song? She was scared and they knew that- now that she had sung just for them would they like her now? Would they love her now as their brave mother?

_Apparently not._

Hermione and Menelaus were fiddling with something in Menelaus' pockets while Menelaus was whispering secrets into Hermione's ear.

Silence rang out through the court. The court could not clap until the King started to applaud, yet the King was busy and wasn't even listening to his wife's song so what could they do but stay silent and be blissfully rude to their beautiful Queen?

The King suddenly realised after the long awkward silence that Helen had finished her song and was staring at him with a fixed deadly almost ugly stare.

"That was beautiful darling!" Menelaus said clearing his voice, filling the silence.

This was the cue to clap. The court clapped. Helen gave a small lifeless smile but on the inside she was already crying. Her eyebrows knotted together and she gulped trying to be strong and not show her emotions. 

"_Zeus, please give me strength." _Helen prayed to her father.

But as usual. Nobody answered her prayers.  


* * *

**You have just proven your ability to read. Please write a review so I can see whether you can write as well.**

**RH **


	3. Introducing Queen Helen

**Thanks Mrs Storm Logan. **

**Red Handed-**

**Introducing Queen Helen of Sparta:**

_Rumours. They are all embroidered adaptations of the truth. But who but Menelaus and I would actually know the truth? People may guess apart of the truth but they will never hit bullseye because there is no bullseye to hit. Only perspectives. People are starting to call me weak. But I feel sorrier for Menelaus than for myself. It is his name they are cursing at this moment. It is him that will feel the fire of my friends for hurting their beautiful Queen. But…Where have my friends gone? Where are they? Here in Sparta I am only a caged swan. But now I have no beauty, for people do not like the pale, shivering beauty of their Queen, I have no flight-Menelaus broke my white wings and the worst thing is that I have no escape. No escape. None at all… _Helen of Sparta

"She needed to be put in her place!" An old gossipy maid retorted.

"But now she's quiet as a doll! She won't say anything now!" Her friend argued.

"Did you hear how it happened?"

"Yeah…Kind of, but I've heard like, five different versions of it."

"Well this story came from my aunties' slaves' friend who was actually _there _when it happened!"

"Really? What really happened then?"

"Well apparently after Helen's fight with Hermione Menelaus took her to the dungeons and showed her all his swords and told her all about-well you know- the men he killed and the women he took as hostage then actually _threatened _her by saying that if she ever _dared _insult his daughter than he would do exactly what he did to traitors and enemies."

"What did she say?"

"Well she was _really _defensive at first, yelling at him but he put her in her place.And now she can't even speak without his permission and she won't do _anything _because she's so scared of him."

"But he's so nice!"

"Yeah…But he's still a man. All men have got a bit of violence within them."

"True. Wow. Is that why she's so quiet now? She looks as though she's been stunned and she does _anything _Menelaus asks her to do."

"Yeah. Pity. She used to be so full of life and now she doesn't look have as beautiful as she used to…"

"Oh! I nearly forgot! Did you hear that the most _handsome _Paris of Troy and the _gorgeous _Aeneas of Troy are coming here to visit Menelaus?"

"Really? Paris of Troy? I heard that he won almost _all _of the Trojan Games last fall."

"I wish they'd hurry up and get here because we'd finally get to see some _real _champions."

* * *

Paris and Aeneas walked through the streets of Sparta. Sparta was clearer and had a cleaner air than Troy had due to their decrease in population. Paris felt himself grow paler with every step and a sweat developed on his forehead.

"Oh is little Paris scared?" Aeneas said in a baby voice. Aeneas was definitely more relaxed now that he was away from his new wife and away from any responsibility he had in Troy. 

"Yes. What if I fail? What if I can't find Hesione at all?" Paris whispered.

"You just have to see if she's alright." Aeneas said surprised that his best friend was so worried.

Paris swallowed and gave a weak nod. Being worried drained all the energy out of Paris.

"Forget about Hesione, just enjoy yourself for three days, then you can worry." Aeneas said soothingly. Paris gave another nod and took a deep breath. 

"I just want it over and done with. I want it to be the future when we're back at home." Paris whispered afraid that someone would see him being afraid.

"Don't we all? But then again if you stuff up than you'd wish the future will never come." Aeneas said trying to be soothing but only increased Paris' fear.

Aeneas, Paris and all of Paris' bodyguards and Trojan men stepped inside the Spartan palace. Aeneas looked around politely interested in all the fine features within the palace but Paris looked as though he was about to vomit any second.

There was a pause and Paris looked around feeling sick to the stomach wondering where Menelaus was. If Menelaus was friendly than Paris would relax for the next three days- if he looked like a butcher than Paris would vomit right then and there.

"Introducing!" The foreigners looked up to see a man who was going to introduce the Spartan king to the room, "Menelaus! King of Sparta!"

The doors immediately pushed open- and the first thing Paris noticed was that the King's hair was red. Then after the immediate shock of seeing such extravagant hair Paris noticed the kind face of the broad and small King Menelaus.

"King Menelaus. It's a pleasure—" Paris stopped midway because Menelaus had thrown his arms around Paris giving him a hug like a brother. 

Paris' eyes widened in shock and he patted Menelaus' back to return the gesture. This man wasn't scary at all! He just hugged a complete stranger welcoming him into his home.

"Little Paris from Troy!" Menelaus said in a loud voice. Paris took a step back at the accent of the red haired king.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you." Paris said colouring with relief. He would have a great three days then he could get to business.

"A business trip?" Menelaus asked looking Paris in the face.

"Uh…" Paris began. "It can wait." 

Aeneas and Seth (the captain of one of Paris' ships) sighed in relief. It was a wise answer. Menelaus gave a toothy grin as he had received the answer he wanted.

"And this must be Aeneas! The Trojan champion!" 

Aeneas couldn't control himself and let out a little giggle, "P-Please to me-meet you!" Aeneas said chuckling and Paris fought to keep his face straight.

"Then let us feast! You must be hungry after such a long trip!" Menelaus announced confusing Aeneas' laughter for nervous stuttering.

"Come! See the dining room! Everyone!" Menelaus said but then stopped and slapped his head. Paris and Aeneas looked at Menelaus in confusion, _did he just slap himself?_

"I haven't introduced you to my wife!" Menelaus said in a loud voice and then beckoned a slave towards him, "Get Helen." He said to the slave in a rude manner.

Aeneas' heart fluttered. Helen, who was said to be the most beautiful woman in the world, was about to be introduced to them!

Paris' eyebrows knotted at Menelaus' tone towards the slave. _"No respect." _His father's voice said in his head. The slave came back and stood in front of the door. Paris suddenly curious thought briefly that this stubby King's wife must have been something like him; short, stubby, butch with wild red hair…

"Introducing Queen Helen of Sparta!" 

The doors began to open…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**


End file.
